A known communication system has, for example, two radio access points (radio base stations) for radio-based communication with a group of radio communication devices in each case. The two access points use the 2.4 Ghz band for their radio communication, so that in the communication between one of the access points and the radio communication devices associated thereto, interference can occur due to the other access point and its communication with the radio communication devices assigned thereto.
The known system is therefore prone to interference. The known system also causes high investment costs, because the different groups of radio communication devices each require one access point.
The object of the invention is to provide a system so that the problems discussed above are avoided.